Greg's Missing
by weird-freaky-person
Summary: Gregs gone and no one know's where he is, or if he's alive
1. Default Chapter

CSI Story  
  
"Hey Greg can you analyze this for.." Sara Sidle started to say, but no one was there to here what she was saying. Huh where's Greg. She thought.  
"GREGG!!!!" She called. Hummmmmmm, better report this to griss. This is strange; he didn't even call in sick. "Sara, hello, earth to Sara, hey where's Greg?" Nick Stokes said. "That's what im trying to figure out!" Sara says "Lets go report this to Gris" They started walking over to Grissom's office but ran into him as he was entering the lab. "You haven't happened to see Greg, have you?" Grissom asked. "He didn't sign in today, and I came here to see if he just forgot"  
"No, he didn't forget, unless he's taking a extra long bathroom break.." Sara replied. "Yeah I kneed him to process this blood splatter for my robbery case" Nick said "Yeah but me and cath are working this double murder, and I kneed him to make a comparison of DNA" Sara said. "Well I'll get some one else to take over his shift, Nick give the sample to Sara, and I want you to make a house call" Grissom said. "Aww man why me" Nick whined. "Your case isn't a high of a priority as every one else's" griss replied.  
  
Ringgg ring,"hello you've reached Greg so leave a message at the beep!" "Hello, this is nick and griss made me do a house call, were wondering why you didn't show up for work today" Nick said as he hung up. Just then Griss walks in "Hey did you get a hold of Greg?" Grissom asked "No such luck!" Nick replied. "I wonder where he is.." Grissom said  
  
The next day  
  
"This is really weird, maybe we should report him missing?" Warric said. "Who here was closest to Greg?" Grissom asked. "I'll go," said Sara. "I thought you hated Greg?" Catherine asked. "He may be weird but, he's like a fellow CSI" Sara said. Catherine was amazed; she thought Sara had no feelings. Oh well the thought to herself. Sara started to walk out the front CSI doors and caught Grissom's eyes; they had this really weird look, weirder than normal. She decided it was nothing and started to head back to her car.  
  
At Greg's  
  
she rung the doorbell and knocked a few times but she got no reply. Then he pager went off. It was grissom. So she called him back. "Hey did you find Greg??" grissom asked. "No answer, he's been missing for over 24 hours. Can you get Brass to get a warrant to search his place?" Sara inquired. She didn't particularly like Brass but he was useful at times. "I'm on it' Griss said. She hung up and started back home when something caught her eye. She looked into the flowerpot where the glint had came from. To her horror she saw a blood stained knife.  
  
Sorry for it being so short. Please review! 


	2. it can't be Greg!

Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, this one's longer, believe me! This is dedicated to the people who made CSI!  
  
At the lab  
  
"Grissom, hey guess what I found" Sara yelled.  
"I'm not deaf you know.." Grissom replied hesitantly.  
"No, no it's just that. here" Sara said as she shoved a bloody knife in a bag at him. His expression was priceless, and she wished she had a camera but to late for that.  
"Where, where did you find this" Grissom said baffled at where she would find a bloody knife, in a glad bag.  
"Just as I was leaving Greg's place I saw a glint by his flower pot he had out front. I went to investigate and I found this knife, I then ran back to my car and found a baggy and gloves. I then put it in the bag and, now I'm here!" Sara said proudly at her discovery.  
"Brass gave me the warrant and I was just going to find you, give that to mike, the lab assistant who is filling in for Greg and I'll meet you in brass's car." Grissom said in one long breath and headed of in the opposite direction.  
  
"So you found this knife in a flowerpot by Greg's apartment?" Brass said.  
"Yeah" Sara replied. By the time they had got to his place the squad had already secured the premises.  
"We didn't go in to the bedroom after we opened the door, I think you may want to take a look in there" A officer said.  
"Why?" brass said with this odd smirk on his face.  
"take a look for you self" the officer replied. Judging by the look on his face, something pretty nasty was in that bedroom. Maybe one of Greg's shirts was lying on his bed.  
"Oh my, do you see a body Griss?" Sara said. There must of been a lot of blood, brass thought, guess I'll have too go look. When Brass got to the bedroom and peeked in he saw blood, every where. But it didn't take a CSI to notes there was no body, unless there was one in the closet  
"Did you guys look in the closet?" Brass asked. But he knew the answer to that question, and knew Grissom wasn't going to answer. Then Grissom carefully walked over to the closet. He dusted the handle. Why was he taking forever! Brass thought impatiently. Having no success, grissom carefully, and slowly opened the closet door. Sara turned from what she was doing to watch. "Ohh my, is that Greg?" Brass asked. In side the closet was a very bloody body. It was hard to tell if it was Greg because the body was ripped and torn and there was blood every where.  
"I'm really not shore!" Grissom said sadly. Then brass turned to Sara. She had a few tears running down her cheek, but she wiped them off and had this very determined look.  
"Lets posses this crime scene!" she exclaimed. Then she went back to what she was doing.  
"I'm calling Warric and Nick in" Grissom said as he grabbed his cell phone, but just as he was about to dial Nick's cell Sara said without looking up from her work.  
" Why not Catherine?"  
"She's on a another case that she needs to finish" Griss replied impatiently.  
"We were working on the same case you know, and isn't Warric and Nick working on cases" she replied  
" Warric finished the case he was working on and has nothing to do, Nick's case wasn't a case, there was a confession" He replied "And your of that case, I think Catherine can handle it on her own"  
"Fine" Sara replied.  
  
The Morgue  
  
"Well is it Greg?" Sara asked, hopping that it was not. "No, it wasn't, fingerprint doesn't mach" Dr. Robins said. "Finger print?" Sara questioned. "Yes all of the other fingers have been burned to badly, Griss couldn't get them to give us a print" "Fine, what was the cause of death?" Sara said relived that is wasn't Greg. "The cause of death was a sever knife wound to the head" Dr. Robbins replied. "what, ok well then, what was the time of death?" Sara asked. "About 2-3 days ago, its hard to tell" Dr. Robbins replied. "Well Greg disappeared around then, dose Grissom know?" Sara asked. "Yes," Dr. Robbins said "but you should tell the others, unless Griss all ready has" "Sara!," Warrick yelled "Grissom has a suspect, it's Greg!" "What?" Sara replied angrily "Why?" "Knife has Greg's finger prints on them" Warrick replied sadly.  
  
Dun duh dah! Read more later! 


	3. The email

For some reason when I put my story in it changes the punctuation for people speaking! I will try to figure out what is happing! Please don't be mad! I did not make the CSI characters and stuff. They belong to CBS! But the plot is my idea! Grissom's office "How could you accuse Greg of murder?!" Sara screams at Grissom. For all he knew, Greg could be dead. But of course she didn't want to think about it. Maybe she should of said yes to one of his dinner invitations? But she would only do that to get Grissom back, or would she? "His finger prints are all over the murder weapon," Grissom replied gravely. " And there's nothing I can do about that!" "Oh, so you proved that was the murder weapon?" Sara retorted, hoping that he hadn't. "I'm sorry, but the blood matches the body we found in his apartment," Grissom said. "Yeah well," Sara couldn't think of a good come back. "You wait Gil Grissom, when we find Greg, you will never here the end of this!" If we find Greg was more like it, but she had to think of something else, like the look on Grissom's face. She hadn't called him Gil forever. He looked liked he had been slapped. Served him right, accusing Greg like that. Was her anger from him turning her down? Yes and no. "You, you know I don't want this to be Greg as much as you..." he started to say. "That is the biggest lie ever, you are so self centered!" Sara said but soon regretted due to the look of pain on his face, but I guess it served him right as well. "THAT'S IT!" Sara exclaimed. "Am I interrupting anything here, we know who the body is," Warrick said. "No" Grissom snapped at exactly the same time Sara said "Yes" "Ok then, too bad. The person's name was David Windan, age 28," Warrick continued, "He worked as a lawyer," Hmm, Sara thought, I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before. "Off the record, that isn't the worst thing that could happen," Nick said. "Huh, when'd you get here?" Warrick asked. "Just when you said he was a lawyer," Nick happily replied. "Yeah, well this one was a prosecutor, which means..." "Yeah, yeah I know" Nick said very coldly. "Oh yeah, another lawyer working on our side is gone" Sara said unenthusiastically. "So was there any connection to Greg, so far?" "No, other than they're about the same age," Warrick said happily. He liked Greg as much as the next person, and was annoyed at the fact that Grissom would think such a thing. There had to be some way to prove it wasn't Greg.  
  
"Well, before you boys came here I had this very interesting thought!" Sara said quite eagerly. "I'll tell you when we get there, but for now you just come with me to Greg's place and I'll see if I'm right," Sara continued, "Oh, and Nick, could you grab the knife I found?" Sara notice Grissom was quiet this whole time, was it something she said? Yes, it probably was. Oh well, lets go prove that the finger prints could mean nothing! Just before Sara got to Warrick's car (they decided to carpool), Brass caught up with Grissom. Sara stopped to listen.  
  
"The mother of David Windan is flying over tomorrow," Brass said. Oh well, that isn't much to listen to, but just before she started walking to Warrick's car she heard Brass ask Grissom, "What's up with you and Sara?". She couldn't see them, and she really wanted to see the expression on Grissom's face. "Huh, oh nothing" Grissom said in this annoyed yet hurt voice. Ha, he was hurt! "Whatever..." Brass trailed off and mumbled something that she couldn't make out. She knew that they were coming too and started to walk to Warrick's car.  
  
Greg's place  
  
Sara waited for Nick to arrive before she explained what she thought. She knew she had seen that type of knife before. She was happy Greg brought his lunch. Finally Nick got there. Sara grabbed the knife from him and quickly walked into Greg's newer looking kitchen. Then she went and dusted a stainless steal handle, that she thought could be for the utensils. She had a finger print but she knew it could be useless. When she opened the drawer she was relieved to find she had picked the right one. Inside were knifes, with the same unique dark blue handle. But one size was missing. She carefully took all the knifes out to show every one. Then she turned around and saw that there was home made bread there and one peace was cut off. She didn't see a bread maker so she doubted that Greg actually made it.  
  
"See?" Sara said. She knew that no one had a clue what she was doing.  
  
"All I see is that the knifes have the same handles" Nick said. "This is what I think happened," then she said. Greg took one of his knifes out of the drawer to cut that bread over there, then someone either rung the door bell or forced their way in here. They then grabbed Greg and took the knife. Now either Greg had company or the person who was killed was part of the gang that kidnapped him. They used the knife that Greg was using," Sara said proudly.  
  
"Yeah but no one has got a ransom and even though it does work, we're going to need a lot of evidence to prove it," Grissom said. That was the first thing he had said to her in a while.  
  
"I like it," Warrick said.  
  
"Same," Nick said.  
  
RINGGGGG RINGGGG. It was Grissom's cell phone.  
  
"Uh huh, oh my, yes we'll be right over," Grissom said into his phone.  
  
"What'd they say?" Warrick asked  
  
"The office was e-mailed a ransom tape a few minutes ago, it's  
untraceable, and it has an audio file. Warrick were going to need your  
help the most, but we're all going," Grissom said not noticing the  
hurt look on Brass, Sara and Nick's faces.  
  
The E-Mail  
  
Hello CSI, If you ever want to see your friend Greg Saunders then you  
will put this one particular case down the drain. We will let Greg go  
if you forget about the double murder of Ken Aston and William Role.  
  
'Damn it,' Sara thought. 'That was the case Catherine and I were  
working on. David Windan was the lawyer for the case!'  
  
As you already know we are capable of murder, hence the body that  
you've probably found in Greg's place by now. If not you are more  
idiotic than we thought. If you don't know who it is (it's been  
slashed up a bit), too bad because you'll have to figure it out on  
your own. If you don't announce publicly that you have come to a dead  
end in the case in the next 24 hours, then Greg will die a painful  
death. We will then capture and kill a another and then another CSI  
until there are none of you left. Also, we want you to destroy all  
evidence you gathered for that case. Here is a picture and a audio  
file or rather a video file. Click there. Greg.jp  
  
"HEY HELP ME GUY'S, I REALLY WANT TO LIVE!" Greg said to the  
camera, he was crying and he looked like he had been beaten, bad. His  
hair, was no long spiked. His charming smile was gone. He was alive  
(at least half an hour ago) , hence today's news paper that came out  
about half an hour ago, reminding the CSI's that there shift was over.  
  
OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GREGY POO!! 


	4. Greg

I do realize that, nick is some one I haven't wrote about in his perspective! Don't despair, this will have some nick in it! And other people too! Ok now, the excitement of just starting has really died down! But it doesn't mean my story will get dull, it means it will get better! Enjoy! 


End file.
